How it can start
by Wild.Krattzy.Mess
Summary: 384


Martin smiled as he packed his stuff. "How do you fell about graduating?" Chris grabbed his bags and smiled. "Great, because we get to continue our animal search and film. Thought I would really love to find a way to take care of animals." Martin nodded and shut the door after they left. "Where are going?" "We are going to go see a scientist, he said we are meeting up with a trio of people who could help us out with persuing our "dream." Chris chuckled and Martin laughed softly putting their bags in his Jeep.

Chris and Martin walked into the building and they were surprised to see that there were animals in a clinic section and a section where they were studied in a safe way. They took the elevator to floor 6. They walked into a lab where the scientist they were meeting with was there. "Ah the Kratt Brothers!" "Hey professor. I'm Martin Kratt." "And im Christopher Kratt." The professor smiled and shook both of their hands. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Koki Bambrick. She is a genius when it comes to technology." "Nice to meet you." Koki Smiled and shook the Kratt Bros hands. "Y'all can get to know each other while I check if the other two have arrived." The professor walked off and the Kratt Bros talked to Koki for a while.

"Sorry I'm late! I had an accident in the lab." Aviva giggled softly and the professor smiled. "Accidents happen, Oh and I'm glad your here, because there are two men that I want y'all to meet." Aviva followed the professor into his lab and the Kratt Bros were there. "Kratt brothers, this is Aviva Corcovado. Her profession is being a scientist and inventing. She does that best." "Hi." She Smiled and greeted the Kratt Bros. "Hi, I'm Martin." "And im Christopher, but you can call me Chris." "Cool." Aviva said.

"Yo yo what is up?" Jimmy yawned and smiled softly. "Oh that's Jimmy Z. He is a pilot and an amazing cook. He's pretty smart when it comes to technology, like video games are his best." He chuckled and Jimmy smirked proudly. "Ah, I almost forgot, these are the Kratt Brothers, that's Martin and that's Chris." "Coolio, how's it going? "Great." They all smiled.

Later throughout the day Aviva was currently working on a ship with Koki. "I heard y'all are big fans of animals." Chris said as he looked around the ship. "Oh yeah!" Koki said. "We love them, I would love to travel the world with this ship and see different animals." "Me too." Koki said, while looking at her tablet. Aviva Smiled and grabbed her tools. "Once this is done and tested, you could right? I mean I want to travel and hopefully meet as many animals as I can, to help them as well and to possibly meet a new species of an animal." Chris said as he smiled.

Martin walked over to them with Jimmy and looked amazed. "Wow that's an incredible ship." "Thanks, though it's not finished yet." "Well can we help? My brother and I are hands on dudes." "Well you could carry the material." Koki said. "Come it's outside in the ware house." Chris and Martin followed Koki. Jimmy stayed back and checked out the controls of the Tortuga. "Aviva, What do you think about the brothers? I feel like they are really well spirited and from what Martin told me that they are really active and adventurous." He turned to Aviva. "I feel like they are amazing people who do great things and expect great things from them, because they just have that energy." She Smiled and worked.

A week passed and Martin was busy sketching out a tiger while Chris filmed it. "I think we should get a bit closer so we can like pan (Camera term.) his whole body." "Yeah and take photos so I have a good sketch of it." Chris nodded and got his camera. He took a few photos and turned on the Jeep. "He's on the move." "Yeah." _Ring ring._ Chris turned to his phone and answered it. "Oh hey Jimmy." "Hey, we need some help at the ship, so mind stopping by?" "Yeah no problem, we just finished capturing footage of the tiger. "Coolio, Jz out." He hung up and Martin began to drive.

They arrived to the ship and were greeted by Aviva. "Hey Martin, you can go help Koki with the ceiling cause the equipment is heavy. And Chris can you come with me outside to carry some stuff inside." "Yeah no problem." Chris followed Aviva outside and they decided to pick up some materials. "Aviva, let me carry it." "I can do it too." "But I don't want you to." Aviva looked at him and nodded. "Fine." She watched as Chris carried the heavy metal material like nothing. He didn't lie when he said he works out with his brother. Especially since all his upper body strength comes from climbing so much. Martin does a lot of swimming.

Both of them went inside the ship and Chris dropped down the material then proceeded to help Koki with the ceiling. Aviva watched and smiled to herself. After hours passed it became dark. "Thanks for the help guys, we accomplished way much more stuff than I thought we would." Koki said as she drank her juice. "Totally, usually the material is too heavy for us to carry and it slows us down." Jimmy said watching Aviva put down her tools. "Gosh I'm so excited guys! The Tortuga is almost down and-." "Whats the name?" "Tortuga." "Whats that?" "Oh um its turtle in Spanish." "You speak Spanish?!" Martin asked curiously. "Yeah I told y'all a week ago." "Yeah bro." Martin looked at Aviva. "Ho-la, camo estas?" "It's, como and I'm fine." She giggled and so did Koki. Chris chuckled and Martin laughed softly. "Well I took Spanish in high school so uh I remember a bit." Chris Smiled. "Yeah uh I know nothing but like a few words."

The following day everyone showed up to finish the Tortuga. "Buenos dias Chris. Como estas?" Aviva smiled happily and Chris looked at her. "Uh, bueno?" "So your good?" "Yeah." He chuckled and she giggled softly. "Practice makes perfect." "No doubt about that." "I should teach you a bit." "Really?" "Yeah it'll be fun, like when I greet you I'll say like a phrase and you'll guess what it is." "Oh that seems like fun." He Smiled and they got to work.

Martin smirked and looked at his brother. "Oh look at you." "What?" "Nothing." Chris smiled confused. "I'm just messing with you. Also I heard you have a tutor in Spanish." "Oh right." They both laughed softly. "She insisted bro." "Well she's really helpful and sweet." Martin finished putting some stuff inside the Tortuga. "Hey Kratt Bros! Lunch is ready!" Jimmy called.

"Hey, whatcha working on?" "Oh it's a suit." "What does it do?" "Well I'm still working on its details so when it's finished I'll let's you know." Aviva said to Martin who was very curious about it. Koki leaned against the wall and sighed. "Would you like at that?" "What?" Chris came over to Koki and she showed him her tablet. "Zach's dad brought him a mansion. He has a lot of money because his great great great and so on grandfather invented the wheel." "Who's Zach?" Jimmy looked at Chris. "He's a guy who wants to capture animals and use them as robots." "Thats do not cool." Martin crosses his arms. "Oh and that's not it." Aviva got out of her seat and walked over to them. "Donita, crazy fashion lady, uses animals for fashion." "The horror." "And Gourmand, likes to cook animals, especially endangered ones." Chris and Martin couldn't believe what they were hearing. "There has to be something done." "But what?" "We have to find a way to stop them, like fire with fire." "Yeah fire!" Jimmy said with a big grin on his face. "No Jz, not actual fire." "Oh." "There still has to be something done."

A couple weeks later. "I present to you the Tortuga!!" Aviva giggled. "After almost a year, it's finally finished! Thanks for the help Kratt Bros!" Aviva hugged the Bros and the smiled. "No problem." Koki Smiled and cheered. "Yes it's finally done!!" She hugged everyone happily. "We have done so much." Jimmy walked in holding donuts. "Cheers to everyone!." "Cheers they all said.

Months passed and soon a year. the crew had a name. The Wild Kratts. Martin and Chris were the leaders who kept everyone in place. Aviva was the inventer and Koki was the technician. Jimmy was the pilot and he also cooked for everyone, but of course after he had his name and played video games. They had such an adventure taking care of the Wild life and protecting animals.

"Hey Ck." "Hey Aviva!" "Como estas?" (How are you?) "Muy bien." (Very good.) She Smiled and sat by him. "Ready for you Spanish lesson." "Yeah." "Bombilla?" "Lightbulb." "Tienda?" "Store." "Esquina?" "Corner." "You Sure?" "Um, I'm sure." He chuckled and she giggled. "Three out of three you did alright.." "Teach me a little more." "Calor?" "Heat." "A noche." "Last night." "Dolor?" "Pain." "Thats right." "Llamame?" "Call me." "Azul." "Blue." She Smiled and got closer to him. "Amame." "Love me." "Perhaps I do.." She blushed and Chris did do. "Well then how do you say kiss me?" "Besame." "Besame?" She giggled and kissed Chris's lips softly. He kissed back and smiled.


End file.
